


My Frozen Valentine

by The_German_Grim_Reaper



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: AU 1.04 White Knights, F/M, Gen, Holy shit they're adorable, I'm terrible at naming things, Just an argument with some gun-pointing and threats, Nothing even happens, Nothing to even suggest a relationship, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Vostok's POV, but there will be I promise., minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_German_Grim_Reaper/pseuds/The_German_Grim_Reaper
Summary: The last time they met, it was flirting and smiling and maybe a little bit of pickpocketing.  Now she's holding a gun to his head.  It only takes a second of hesitation for the tables to turn completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I saw that episode and I was like, "aww they're so cute! I ship it!" And then Valentina betrayed him and I was like, "WTF guys? You're ruining my hopes and dreams!" And then I saw that there were no fics for this pairing. So then this happened. Should I keep it a oneshot or should I continue it?
> 
> This starts in the middle of Valentina and Snart's confrontation, when she pulls a gun on him. And also, I suck at endings. There isn't really much relationship stuff in here, but if I continue it there will be.

"But I'm not a damsel in distress." Valentina told him, pulling out her gun and whirling around. Snart's eyes widened slightly, then shut for a few moments. It was rather obvious that he was silently cursing someone- the scientist. "Put your gun on the floor and kick it over to me." She ordered.

Snart did so, glaring so angrily Valentina could almost feel it. She knew this should feel good, she should be smiling- she had one of Savage's enemies at her mercy. Savage would reward her beyond her wildest dreams. But somehow, this felt... Wrong. The only other time she had seen this man, they had been flirting and having a good conversation. He had just risked his life to to save hers, and now she was pointing a gun at him. Her resolve wavered.

"Tell your friend to turn on the radiation." She ordered him.

"You don't have to do this, Valentina." Snart replied in that irritating drawl.

"Tell your friend to turn off the radiation." She repeated, hands starting to shake. She was determined to remain brave, to not back down, but it was so damn hard. She'd never even had to point her gun before, much less shoot at something other than a paper target. This was too damn hard.

"Just put the gun down." He continued, stepping forward slowly. Valentina knew what he was about to do. How could she not? But she didn't make a move to stop him as he took her gun, pointing it at her as he bent down to retrieve his own weapon. Then, still training the gun at her head, Snart spoke into his comms. "Change of plans, Haircut. We're taking a hostage."

She couldn't hear 'Haircut''s reply, but Snart was obviously irritated by it. "Just keep the radiation down. You do your job, I do mine."

Valentina wanted it to be over. The problem was, she wasn't sure who she wanted to win. It should have been obvious. Savage was her employer, and he was working with her country. These others were just meddling fools who were probably working for the United States of Assholery. She hadn't been able to kill Snart herself- to even truly threaten it- but the question was, could she stand by and let the guards do it?

Yes. Allowing Snart to disarm her had been nothing, a brief moment of weakness. He was still the enemy, and Russia was still her country. If it really came down to it, she would have pulled the trigger. She wouldn't have given a second thought to where she was aiming. It was the waiting, the standing still with her gun ready, that had done it. But she could fix this. The guards...

Valentina's eyes darted toward the end of the hallway. It was only for a split second, but that second betrayed her. Snart's eyes had followed hers, and he was also looking down the hallway. "Don't try to run. You won't get anywhere." He warned, gesturing with his strange gun.

"I wasn't." She replied truthfully. But, once again, her eyes betrayed her. The confidence in her expression, combined with the slight smirk she fought to keep down, had alerted him.

"Dammit." He cursed. The lazy drawl was gone now, replaced by something infinetly more urgent. "How many?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Valentina lied.

"How. Many. Guards." He repeated, more slowly this time but still with that harsh urgency.

"I- I don't-"

"I would advise you speak carefully, seeing as I'm the one with a gun to your head."

"At least five." She admitted. "They will go after your friend who controls the radiation." Snart looked furious, but at least he wasn't shooting.

"Palmer. There are hostiles headed your way. And tell the old man to stop being an idiot and grab the fucking core." Snart drawled, voice not betraying a hint of his feelings. Once again, Valentina could not hear the replies. "Then suit up... idiot." Snart drawled after a short pause.

The conversation seemed to be over. Snart led her into the control room, gun still against her head. The scientist had already taken out the guards by the time they got there, clad in some strange metal suit. Snart paused just long enough to grab a pair of handcuffs from one of the fallen guards and cuff Valentina's hands behind her back.

"We need to get Professor Stein out of there." The scientist told them. Valentina rolled her eyes. American lives did not matter to her. But she did not protest when Snart grabbed her shoulder and pulled her with them. He was, after all, the one with the gun.


	2. The Extraction

The extraction went without a hitch. Or rather, it did if 'without a hitch' meant 'they accidentally got separated from the one who could fly and the old man with her research, freed all of the prisoners, and got trapped on the roof surrounded by an angry mob of those same prisoners with no way out.' Once again, Valentina was cursing herself for not shooting Snart in the face. She wasn't entirely sure how the prisoners had gotten out, or how Snart had managed to drop his cold gun on the other side of the roof while simultaniously running out of bullets in her gun, but she was about ready to kill him, her own safety be damned.

"I will kill you!" She swore, eyes flashing in the dim light. "I will tear out your spine through your nostrils and use it to stab you!"

"That would be pretty funny if I thought you were kidding," he replied, pointing her empty gun at one of the prisoners. The man paused, not wanting to get shot, but the others kept advancing. Valentina could see in their eyes- they were starting to realize Snart couldn't shoot.

"Do you not have other friends who can help us?" She hissed.

"Good point. Because I hadn't already thought of that." He drawled, kicking one of the closer inmates away as the circle closed in. "Comms are dead. Try calling them." He requested, not taking his eyes off of the prisoners.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I don't have any free hands." She told coldly. "And even if we do manage to find a phone out here, how do you know I wouldn't call Savage?"

"I don't," he replied, "but there's only one choice that gets us out of here alive. Use the damn phone." He motioned to a small black rectangle sticking out of his jacket pocket.

"That's not a phone, and you need to uncuff me!"

"Listen, sweetheart." He drawled sarcastically. "I took the cuffs; I didn't take the keys. So unless you want me to freeze your hands off..."

She scowled at him before trying to grab the 'phone'. She couldn't see it, so it took quite a few tries to actually grab it. The entire time, she was just thanking whatever God was out there that the phone hadn't been in Snart's pants pocket. That would have been awkward. She reacted instinctively, jerking backwards to avoid the blow. The phone clattered out of her hand.

There was no time to get it as the prisoners started to attack. Valentina dove for the black rectangle anyway. If her hands had been free, she would have been able to grab it. As it was, all she achieved was a scraped chin and a bruised ego.

Rolling away from the attackers, Valentina couldn't seem to get up. If she had time, she might have been able to, but she didn't even have half a second. It was all she could do to roll around and try not to think about her situation. Then, once again, it changed. There was a hand on her arm, pulling her up, and she prepared to thank Snart. But when she got to her feet, it quickly became apparent that whoever was pulling her towards the door was not Snart.

She wasn't exactly a ninja, but Valentina had taken her share of self-defense classes. She'd never had reason to use them before, but a giagantically muscular prisoner dragging her towards a dark corner was definetly a reason. She lashed out, heeled shoe hitting him right where it hurts. He let go of her arm, just for a second, but it was enough. Valentina pulled herself away from the man.

In the brief respite, Valentina surveyed her surroundings. There were only about fifteen men, but that was still too many for her and Snart to take on. He was quickly losing the fight, but she...

Valentina sprinted towards the edge of the roof. Snart was an American anyway. She had a chance to escape, and she'd be damned if she let it slip away. As she leapt over the edge, she could hear Snart shouting something at her. She was falling, falling, falling... And then she wasn't.

The young woman opened her eyes and saw the ground still at least twenty feet below her. It took a few seconds to register the strong arms around her waist, holding her up in midair.

"Let go of me!" She hissed, expecting to see the scientist's helmet when she turned her head around. Instead, she was shocked to see a young woman in a bird mask.

The woman quipped something in English, lowering her to the ground. Valentina only caught bits and pieces- Normal people, thank, and you. After all, she wasn't exactly fluent in English.

"What are you?" Vostok questioned. Now that she was facing the woman, she could see the fairly large wings coming out of her back.

The woman said something, but this time not to Valentina. Judging by the one finger on her ear, the hawk woman was communicating with the other Americans. Valentina tried to back away, but the woman kept glancing back at her.

"Oh, for God's sake." Another voice said from behind her. That was one phrase Valentina recognized in almost any language. Then a boot connected with her head, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah. I added some more conversation in there. I was ahving trouble with how to get them on the same side, even for one scene, and then I remembered that they were in a gulag anyway. And then, halfway through writing, I realized that they didn't go to the gulag until next episode. So... We're just gonna pretend the gulag is part of the lab or something. Ok?
> 
> Valentina can't understand Kendra because Kendra doesn't have the language changer thingie switched to Russian. Snart and Palmer did so that they could talk their way out of any fights, even though that didn't really work out. When Kendra says something that Valentina doesn't understand, she's saying "Or, as normal people say, 'thank you.'"
> 
> Also, do any of you know how to make stuff italic on here? I can't figure it out.


	3. AN: Discontinued

I'm sorry to say that this story is being discontinued. After actually finishing Legends of Tomorrow, I've found that Snart and Sara fit much better as a couple than Snart and Vostok. I tried to keep writing this, but I'm just out of inspiration. I am, however, working on a oneshot for the most random Arrowverse couple ever, so you have that to look forward to.


End file.
